


You know what to do

by chellysaidwhat



Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Join Me, M/M, and im stuck in bomber hell, hot boys kissing hot boys, ive completely lost control of my life, kiriupa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellysaidwhat/pseuds/chellysaidwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has dancer's block and Shou just wants to help. They talk about the old days and things get fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know what to do

There was a soft thunk as he let his head drop and hit the table. Jun had been trying to come up with a new dance for their new surprise single for hours now, but nothing was coming to him. Maybe he was being too considerate. Easy to remember steps for Kyan-san, who usually just did his own version of the dance anyways. No fancy shoulder movements for Kenji since he just couldn’t do them. And then something low enough impact so Kiryuin-san wouldn’t get too breathless while he sang and danced. But with all that in mind, how could be create something fun to get the audience moving? He let out a deep sigh.

 

He felt a fast series of pokes to his arm and jumped with surprise. He looked up to see Kiryuin-san with a goofy “you caught me” look on his face, the offending finger outstretched.

 

“What’s the matter, Jun-kun? Thinking about candy again?” Kiryuin-san asked, his silly face changing into an exaggerated pout. Jun chuckled at the sight.

 

“Ahhhh, it’s this dance. You are all so hopeless I don’t know what to do,” Jun said, his voice muffled against his arm. “I could go for something sweet though. Maybe a quick trip to that new maid cafe we saw the other day would help.” Excited by the thought, he sat up. “You wanna come with me, Kiryuin-san?” The other man made a face.

 

“You have to stop calling me that, at least when it’s just us. I know you’re my number one fan and that I’m the bandleader and that I’m so cool and amazing, but “Shou” is fine. Also, maid cafes are way too expensive. Come over to my place. I have tons of candy and video games. It’s free, fun and I’m really really talented. Maybe I can help,” Shou said, his smile starting off sweet but getting bigger and creepier.

 

“Yes, yes, okay, just stop making that face!” Jun exclaimed, standing up and straightening his clothes. He looked around the room. “Where are Kenji and Kyan-san anyways?” 

 

“Doing something outside or sporty, I think. You must have been too busy not making a dance to hear them leave. I just wasn’t listening. Let’s go!” Shou said, his speech becoming faster. He hadn’t had the chance to hang out with Jun without anyone else in a long time.

 

They packed up all their things and made their way through Euclid’s office building to the parking garage. 

 

“Jun-kun, how did you get here today? Did you drive or did someone pick you up?” Shou asked as he fished his keys out of his pocket. 

 

“Oh, actually Kenji picked me up today. I’m so spoiled, being driven around everywhere,” Jun said, pretending to fan himself with his hands.

 

“You really are. Come along, Princess Jun. I’m parked right here,” Shou said. He unlocked the door of his old, well-loved car and got in. He reached over to unlock Jun’s door too, cleaning off the seat so he wouldn’t have to sit on magazines and food wrappers.

 

“You should really get a new car, Kir- eh, Shou-kun. Kun? Hmm, or Shou-chan? I don’t know! What do you prefer?” Jun asked, making sure his clothes weren’t rumpled under the seat belt.

 

“You should call me Shou-sama. No no, Shou-dono! That sounds cool, right?” Shou said, smiling as he drove. He fiddled with the radio a bit, singing along badly to songs he recognized. 

 

“I’m going to stick with Shou-kun. Unless you prove yourself today with your awesome skills and we come up with a great dance. Then you can be Shou-sama. For the day,” Jun said. He had missed spending time with Shou like they used to. “I guess I could call you Kirisho. Eh?”

 

“Whatever you want, Princess JunJun. We’re here!” Shou exclaimed, parking the car. They both got out and Shou unlocked his front door.

 

“ _ Tadaimaaaa _ ~~!” Shou called out. 

 

“ _ O kaeriiii _ ~~!” Shou then answered, in a shrill, high-pitched voice. Jun giggled and followed him inside. 

 

“I’d forgotten how cute your place was, Shou-kun. It’s simple and clean. Well, mostly clean,” Jun said, stepping around a pile of clothes on his way to the small couch in front of the tv. He sat down.

 

“Do you want some tea or something?” Shou asked, rummaging around his compact kitchen. 

 

“Something cold and sweet, if you have it, please. I was also promised candy, so don’t forget. If anything, you should serve me in a maid outfit, since you are depriving me of my one joy in life,” Jun complained, trying to come across as annoyed, but mostly just sounding playful. He started setting up his notebook and things on the coffee table.

 

“Right, right, so very sorry, Junjun-kun. I don’t have that maid costume anymore, but I may still have the color ranger outfit from our tour. I can put it on it you want,” Shou said, setting the tray of tea on the table and turning to go to his bedroom. 

 

“No! No, it’s okay! I was kidding! Let’s just figure out this dance, please?” Jun pleaded, clasping his hands together, holding them out to Shou and making the poutiest of pouty faces. Shou zoomed forward to stand in front of Jun and clapped his hands.

 

“Okay, but let’s play video games at the same time!!” Shou said excitedly, reaching over and throwing a controller to Jun. He caught it and let out an exasperated breath. Shou never could do just one thing at a time. His energy was as endless as it was when they first met.

 

The two started playing an old fighting game, each trying his best to kick the other’s digital ass. During loading screens, Shou would get up and rummage around for more goodies in his kitchen, trying his best to please Jun with candies and snacks. Jun thought he felt Shou looking at him longer than normal, but he ignored it. Deep down, though, it thrilled him.

 

It was getting late in the afternoon and they had accomplished nothing, but they’d had a great time doing it. They talked about past performances and stuff they’d been up to recently, and each time Shou had gotten up to get something, he’d sat back down a little closer to Jun. He’d noticed, of course. He was hyper-aware of things around him whether he wanted to be or not. But Jun didn’t mind. Shou was like the sun. Warm, familiar, comforting. 

 

“Shou-kuuuun we haven’t even tried to choreograph this dance! I was lured here under false pretenses! Noooo!!” Jun whined loudly and then yelled as Shou knocked him out on screen. He leaned over, into Shou’s shoulder. “Waahhh you beat me again!! Clearly you spend way too much time playing this game!” Jun was rubbing his head into Shou's arm, but stilled when he felt Shou’s hand cover his.

 

“Jun-kun?” Shou asked, neither man trying to make eye contact. 

 

“Yeah?” Jun replied, not pulling his hand away, but straightening up a little. He felt his heart quicken. 

 

“Do you remember a long time ago?” Shou asked. He slowly lifted Jun’s hand to his mouth and kissed the top of it. He heard Jun exhale.

 

“I do…” Jun answered, not sure what to do or say next. He felt his face getting hot. 

 

“Do you remember how much you loved me? And wanted me? Do you still love me? Like that?” Shou asked, his speech coming slower as he kissed the top of Jun’s hand, his fingers, his palm. Jun fidgeted in his seat, but he turned his head in time to see Shou lick the tip of his pointer finger. He swallowed hard. He left himself start to sweat.

 

“I remember. I think about it sometimes. You’re thinking about it now, I guess,” Jun said, trying to laugh off his nerves and sound nonchalant, but mostly just sounding awkward and a little excited. 

 

“And if I am?” Shou asked, taking Jun’s finger into his mouth to the second knuckle and back out again.

 

“I guess that’d be okay?” Jun said quietly, looking to the side. His cheeks and neck were pink from embarrassment. He was always very shy about this sort of thing.

 

Shou lowered Jun’s hand and placed it back on his lap. He then set both video game controllers on the table and turned the tv off. While Jun still had his head turned, Shou climbed into his lap, straddling him. Jun turned back quickly in surprise. He couldn’t remember how to make his body move when he felt Shou’s hands run up the back of his neck. The hands tangled themselves in his hair and pulled his face to meet his. 

 

They kissed softly. Shou pulled back, the smallest grin on his face, and his eyes were shining.

 

“You remember what I like, right, Jun?” Shou asked, his voice deep and slow, a commanding tone. He felt the shiver that ran through Jun, and Jun knew it. Shou smiled.

 

Jun nodded his head in reply, his breathing becoming shaky and fast. Except…

 

“But Shou-kun, I don’t think I can do that! It’s been a really long time and what if I can’t remember what to do next and, oh god, what if I hurt you?!” Jun rambled. Once his flow of self-doubt and excuses stopped, Shou put one hand one Jun’s cheek.

 

“Okay, are you done now?” Shou asked softly, as one would to a child throwing a tantrum. Shou knew Jun. He knew he had to let him get his insecurities and worries off his chest or he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything later. This went for concerts and interviews as well as for other, more adult things.

 

Jun took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He seemed calmer already. He nodded.

 

“Good,” Shou said and then kissed Jun hard, working his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like strawberries and sugar. 

 

Jun wrapped his long, muscular arms around Shou’s smaller frame and pulled him close. Shou reached back with the hand that had been on Jun’s face and pulled one of Jun’s hands up to the back of his head. Jun, realizing what he wanted, dug his fingers into Shou’s hair and pulled hard. Shou growled and reciprocated by biting Jun’s bottom lip. He groaned in response and pulled Shou’s hair again, this time pulling his head back, exposing his neck. Jun slowly ran his thick tongue up the tender skin to meet his ear, where he bit his earlobe until Shou cried out. He released his hold and Shou lowered his head. Jun had a worried look on his face, but Shou was grinning deviously.

 

Shou climbed off Jun’s lap and stood facing him. His face was a little flushed and his breathing was fast, but his smile was bright. He whipped off his shirt and threw it across the room. He stood there in a Superman pose, hands at his hips and proud of his build. 

 

“Now you!” Shou said. The guys all saw each other naked almost daily, but this time it was different. It wasn’t incidental or a joke. It was Shou desperately wanting to see what he knew Jun had, but in this hot, charged atmosphere where he was allowed to touch. “Don’t be shy, Jun-kun. I know you’ve been working very hard lately.”

 

Jun stood, but he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“But I haven’t worked out in two days! I’m not at my best, I’m so sorry,” Jun said sadly, hanging his head. But, again, Shou knew Jun. He walked over and stood in front of him. He reached up and softly pulled Jun's arms down. He then put his arms around Jun's waist, placing his hands under his shirt at the small of his back. 

 

"Junjuuuun," Shou sang softly, running his hands upward and touching every well-defined muscle of his back, tracing the hard lines with his fingertips. This pushed his shirt up, so when it was bunched up at the back of Jun’s neck, Shou pulled it over his head, exposing his naked back. The shirt was still around his arms, which covered his front half. That would not do.

 

“Shou-kun…” Jun sighed, still looking at the ground. Shou was humming quietly to himself as he continued to stroke the bare skin of Jun’s back, his head pushed against his covered chest. Then, Shou has an idea. 

 

He lifted Jun’s arms slightly, pulling them away from his body. Shou stuck his head in the space between the shirt and Jun’s bare stomach and let out a hot breath against his smooth skin. He began to kiss and lick Jun’s abs softly, but not so soft that it would tickle, his hands still stroking his back. He worked his way up Jun’s body, stopping when he reached his pecs. Shou brought a hand up under the shirt with him to play with one nipple while he used his tongue to lightly circle and tease the other. Jun hissed. Finally, at long last, Shou ran his tongue over the small nub, making Jun moan. He continued to lick in lazy lines and circles, playing around with the pressure of his tongue against his flesh. 

 

Being pressed up against him, Shou could feel Jun's excitement growing between them. With a quick, playful bite, Shou withdrew his head from under Jun's shirt.

 

Jun moaned again and, entranced by the fiery look on Shou's face, slid his shirt off his arms and let it fall to the floor. Shou pushed against Jun again, using one hand to pull his face down to meet him and the other to reach between Jun's legs. They kissed deeply again, mouths open, savoring the taste of each other. 

 

Shou groped Jun through his jeans until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back, breathless, and reached his hand down to stop Shou's.

 

"Shou-kun, please, it's been a long time for me. Don't let me come too fast," Jun said. Shou stopped rubbing, and instead started to unbutton the other man's pants. Jun suddenly remembered his role and ran his fingers up the back of Shou's neck, tangled them back in his hair and made a fist, pulling his hair how he liked it. Shou grunted. 

 

"Are you ready, Junjun?" Shou's voice dripping with sex. Jun squeezed his hand again and released his hair. He nodded, his usually innocent smile turning dark. Shou returned the smile. Suddenly, Jun grabbed Shou by the wrist and led him roughly to the bedroom, jerking his arm when he couldn’t keep up.

 

As they entered the bedroom, Jun let go of Shou and shut the door behind him, but then shoved him against the door, kissing him hard and quick. He gathered both of the smaller man’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Jun leaned down, kissing Shou’s face and biting his neck while his other hand expertly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. When Jun was focused, he could accomplish many great things. He slid his hand slowly down Shou’s firm torso, his fingertips teasing under the waistband of his boxers. He slid his hand down a little further, stopping right before his cock began, and looking at Shou. 

 

“Make me beg for it, Jun. You remember how,” Shou said, trying to keep his commanding tone, but faltering ever so slightly in his excited breathlessness. Jun’s eyes narrowed and brought his hand back up, taking a rough hold of Shou’s face. He kissed him hard again, invading Shou’s mouth with his tongue, and Shou trying to bite back in reply. Jun pulled back and took Shou by the shoulders, flipping him around.

 

“Don’t move,” Jun said, pushing Shou’s wrists against the door in emphasis. Jun saw him nod his head once. He took both of his hands, dragging them slowly down Shou’s back, letting his nails scratch his hot skin. Once he reached his hips, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, and jerked them down to his knees, exposing his taut ass and thighs. Jun gave one cheek a hard slap, making Shou cry out in surprise. Jun freed himself of his own clothes and stood behind Shou, admiring his body.

 

“I’m not the only one who's been working out, am I, Shou- _ kun _ ?” he said into Shou’s ear, putting an emphasis on “-kun” and slapping his ass again. Shou was no longer flat against the door. His arms were still obediently held above his head, but he was sticking out his ass, desperate for more contact. Jun stepped forward and pressed his sculpted, naked body against Shou’s, wrapping his arms around his chest and stomach, pulling him close. One hand started to creep down his body while the other began tweaking and pinching his nipples. 

 

While Jun teased, Shou tried his best to rub his ass against Jun’s hard, sizeable cock, both men groaning. Jun kissed and licked and bit at Shou’s neck, letting Shou rub against him as much as he could. Jun was already leaking at the tip and the added friction felt good. Jun’s hand finally reached Shou’s neglected cock. He palmed the skin around it, even giving attention to his balls, working them gently in his hand, but forever ignoring the place Shou wanted to be touched the most. Jun could hear the low whine coming from Shou, so he gave his shoulder a hard bite.

 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll do it,” Jun said, his voice husky with desire. He moved his hands again, putting one back around Shou’s wrists and holding them in place against the door, and tangling the other back into Shou’s hair, pulling his head back. Jun leaned forward, pressing his chest harder against Shou’s back and licking his earlobe. He bit down again, hard, and Shou yelled.

 

“Please! Please, Jun! I need more! Please, I need you to fuck me, right now please Jun please,” Shou sobbed loudly, gasping and babbling, unable to handle being teased any more. Jun released him and stepped back, but slapped his ass hard again, without warning, for good measure.

 

“Okay. You know what to do,” Jun said, his dominating tone coming more easily to him. He sat in the bed, his back against the headboard. He stroked his own dick while Shou scrambled around in his messy bedroom for what they would need. Jun had to admit it, he was having a great time. Being able to tap into this part of himself was always thrilling, and only something he could do with something he trusted deeply. He’d admired Shou for years, and he was always honored to be like this with him. He also had to admit that Shou, who had always looked amazing, had looked particularly fit these last few months, thanks to his preparations for the upcoming tour. He would have to give him special praise for this, especially since he knew how much Shou didn’t like dieting and exercising. Jun’s musings came to an end when a condom and a bottle of lube suddenly appeared on the bed next to Jun, along with Shou climbing into his lap.

 

“You take this,” Shou said, pressing the lube into Jun’s hand, “And I’ll take this,” using both hands to grasp Jun’s cock along with his own, pumping them together. Jun got to work. He slicked up a few of his fingers and reached behind Shou, pleased by the easy access Shou’s position on his lap gave him. He began with one finger, starting slowly, letting Shou get used to the intrusion. After a few pumps in and out, he added another with no warning. He knew Shou loved the burn. He worked his hand harder and harder, trying to stay focused while Shou pumped and squeezed and teased Jun’s and his own dick. Jun knew he had to keep the upper hand, so he added the third finger, making Shou moan loudly. Shou stopped his work down between them and leaned into Jun’s chest, letting out a low, continuous whine. Jun used his long fingers the best way he could, reaching deep into Shou and curling them to find the best spot. Jun figured he must have found it when Shou twitched and shouted, his hands pulling at Jun’s hair.

 

“Jun please Jun please there yes,” Shou whined, breathing in time with Jun’s thrusts. Jun knew he was close, so he withdrew his hand swiftly and slapped his ass yet again. Shou cried out, straightening up and giving Jun the saddest look of loss and betrayal. Jun smirked at him as he tossed the smaller man off of him and on to the side of the bed. Before Shou could react, Jun was hovering over him, his chest pressed against Shou’s sweaty back, flattening him facedown against the mattress.

 

“Put your arms above your head and don’t move. If you move, I’m leaving,” Jun commanded quietly. Shou let out a squeak of assent, and he felt Jun get off the bed. He heard some rustling and then felt something bind his wrists together. He angled his head up to see Jun securing his wrists to the headboard with the belt from the jeans he was wearing earlier. This was everything Shou had ever wanted. He felt Jun kneel back on the bed.

 

“Bring your knees up and stick your ass out,” Jun ordered. Shou complied, doing his best to wriggle up the bed with his hands tied up. Then he waited. And waited. He turned his head to the side.

 

“Junjuuuuun pleeeeease,” Shou said in a frustrated whine, trying to stick his ass out as far as he could. Then he felt soft fingertips brush from the tops of his shoulders all the way down his back to hips and down his muscular thighs. The fingertips became hands and they started massaging Shou’s ass and hips and thighs.

 

“Sorry about that Shou-kun. You just look so cute like this. And I can see how hard you’ve been working lately,” Jun said, his voice soothing yet dominating. His fingers started to manipulate Shou’s flesh a little harder, and then Jun used a knee to spread Shou’s legs apart a little further. Jun moved closer, his own thick thighs pressing against Shou’s, his considerable erection pushing against Shou’s neglected hole, Shou moaning in desperation. Jun bent forward and raked his nails down Shou’s back again, this time hard enough to leave marks. He stopped before he reached his ass and then reached down to rake his nails up the backs of Shou’s already trembling thighs. That was enough. 

 

“Jun! JUN PLEASE please please,” Shou begged, practically sobbing into the pillow. Jun placed a soft kiss on one of Shou’s cheeks and then lined himself up. He was already wrapped up and lubed up, so, hands on his narrow hips, he pushed into Shou slowly without hesitation. Jun filled him to the hilt and drew himself back out slowly, not letting Shou fully relax or get used to the sensation. Shou cried out as Jun entered and withdrew slowly over and over. The slow, even pace was driving Shou out of his mind, the line between pain and pleasure blurring until it was all just burning pleasure. “JUN!” Shou shouted again. 

 

At this cue, Jun began thrusting harder and harder, his pace becoming erratic as he gave into the feeling. He reached a hand forward, tangling into Shou’s hair and giving it a pull, making Shou scream into the pillow. Every impassioned sound of Shou’s made Jun tingle with pleasure, bringing his true sadistic nature to the surface. He wanted to see his face while Shou made those sounds. 

 

Jun pulled out of Shou abruptly and shoved him to the side. He made sure his wrists and arms turned in the belt comfortably as he rolled him onto his back. Shou had tears in his eyes and his leftover eye makeup was smudged, and he looked at Jun with an urgent, pleading expression. Jun lifted both of Shou’s legs over his shoulders and thrust back into him with no preamble. The look on his Shou’s face made the brief loss of contact worth it. Jun pounded into Shou, reveling in the expressions and sounds of his pleasure. He placed a hand on either side of Shou’s head and leaned forward, hovering over Shou as he continued to thrust. He went in for a quick kiss, taking Shou by surprise. The kiss was hot and wet and over quickly. Too quickly. Shou tried to raise his head to kiss Jun again, but was held back by his bonds. Jun smirked and gave him another fast kiss. The two locked eyes.

 

“Shou, are you ready to come? I want you to scream for me,” Jun said, panting for breath, but keeping his tone hard and commanding. He shifted his body to readjust Shou’s hips and legs, angling himself deeper. It worked. As Shou’s cries got louder and louder, Jun himself got closer and closer to release. He felt Shou clench around him, making Jun let out a soft grunt. He tried to hold it back as long as possible. 

 

“Shou! Now! I want! You! Come now!” Jun ordered in a strained voice, punctuating each word with a deep, hard thrust. Shou screamed loudly as he came, pulling at his wrists, trying to break free and failing. Very soon after, Jun came in a soft series of grunts, his hard, well-muscled body convulsing in orgasm. He saw Shou shudder and twitch as his final thrust rammed him deep and hard enough that his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. 

 

Breathing hard, Jun kissed Shou on the forehead and slowly pulled out, making them both hiss. Jun set Shou’s shaking legs on the bed and flopped down next to him, exhausted. He took the condom off, knotted and dropped it on the floor. He’d worry about that later. He heard Shou clear his throat quietly and remembered.

 

“Oh oops, sorry,” Jun apologized and untied Shou’s wrists. He let out a small grunt of relief when he was finally able to put his arms down. He rubbed his reddened wrists. Jun turned on his side and let out a long sleepy sigh. Shou sidled up next to him, curving his small body around Jun’s larger frame, pressing his chest against his back and putting an arm around around Jun's chest. Shou kissed Jun’s temple.

 

“You were amazing, Junjun,” Shou said, his voice soft. He heard a quiet “mmm” from Jun, whose eyes were already closed. Shou smiled and nuzzled himself closer, reaching behind himself and pulling one of the loose blankets on the bed over both of them carefully. He placed another soft kiss onto Jun’s temple, and he too, fell asleep.

 

\---

 

Shou woke up the next morning cocooned in several blankets and completely naked. He moved to sit up and regretted it immediately as his entire body protested painfully. Then he remembered the day before. With Jun. That sure had happened, hadn’t it? He forced himself out of bed despite the soreness and stiffness, and made his way into the bathroom. When he was done, he rinsed off his hands and found a pair of boxers to wear. He was ravenous. Making his way to the kitchen, he smelled something good. 

 

In the kitchen, he found Jun, wearing his shirt, his boxer briefs and an apron, making breakfast. Jun, hearing Shou approach, turned around and greeted him with a bright smile.

 

“Good morning Shou-kun! Have some tea,” Jun said, his voice as warm as the cup he handed to Shou. He took a sip, the hot liquid warming his insides instantly. “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

 

Shou nodded, still half-asleep, and sat down at his small dining table. He looked around the room. It looked like Jun had been up for quite awhile since the entire living room, dining room and kitchen area was clean and organized. Shou knew it was the same apartment, but it looked so different now. He looked at Jun, who was busy in the kitchen, and smiled. Jun must have felt his gaze because he looked over at him.

 

“What? Does my hair look bad?” Jun joked, smiling and reaching up to pat his head.

 

“Huh? Oh, no, you look fine. Um, thank you, er, for everything,” Shou stumbled on his words for reasons he couldn’t understand. 

 

“Oh sure, sure! I can’t let my beloved bandleader live in squalor and starve to death!” Jun laughed as he served breakfast.

 

“That’s right! I should hire a maid. I’m clearly too busy and important to do all this myself,” Shou said, feigning a serious expression. 

 

“Maids costs money, you know,” Jun said. The two men began to eat.

 

“Oh Junjun, this is delicious. I’m starving after everything yesterday. Hmm maybe I can hire a maid and have Manager-san pay them from my earnings so I won’t have to see how much it costs. If I don’t know it, it won’t bother me, right?” Shou said.

 

“Your logic is very complex, yet so simple, isn’t it, Shou-chan… Speaking of Manager-san, I woke up to 6 missed calls and 13 emails. How about you?” Jun asked, sliding Shou’s phone over to him. He turned on the screen and his eyes widened.

 

“15 calls and 18 emails, oh my god. I guess we didn’t actually tell anyone where we were going, did we?” Shou grimaced and set the phone down. “Oh well! Are you ready to work on that dance?” 

 

“Oh, I’m already done. I’ve been awake for a while, heh,” Jun chuckled. “And since I knew you wouldn't, I also called Manager-san back and everything is fine. I told her we stayed up drinking all night and passed out. It was almost insulting how easily she believed me, now that I think about it… Oh well. What are your plans for today? I think I want to go shopping.” 

 

“I think I’m going to stay home and watch TV all day because I don’t know about you, but for some reason, my entire body is killing me,” Shou said in a playful, accusatory tone, raising his eyebrow. Jun’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

 

Shou held up a hand, stopping Jun mid-sentence.

 

“I’m just kidding! I’m fine! Okay well no actually I feel like I got split in half, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m sorry I won’t be able to take you home. I don’t think I can drive, let alone anything else today,” Shou apologized. 

 

“I figured as much, so I called Kyan-san and he’ll be here, theoretically, in a quarter of an hour. Apparently there’s a new line of Gachapin merchandise he wants to check out, so he’s going to pick me up. He also believed my drinking story. I think that says more about you than it does about me though. You appear to be a terrible influence,” Jun said, clearing the table. 

 

Suddenly Shou was standing next to Jun. He put an arm around Jun’s skinny waist.

 

“Maybe, but you appear to like it,” Shou said, raising his eyebrow again, but with a completely different intention.

 

“I thought you were too sore to move?” Jun asked, reaching down and taking hold of one of Shou’s wrists. Shou hissed at the contact, as soft as it was.

 

“Okay, okay, you win this time,” Shou made a face as he rubbed his sore wrists. Then, Jun’s phone began to ring.

 

“Hello? Oh you’re early. I’ll be right down. See you,” Jun said, and hung up the phone. “Time to go. Somehow, Kyan-san is early. That new merchandise must be really cool.” Jun left the kitchen, and returned a minute later with wearing rest of his clothes from yesterday. Somehow they weren’t rumpled or wrinkled at all. Shou was impressed.

 

“I don’t know how I’ll survive the day without you, but I hope you have fun,” Shou said, trying to sound pathetic and wistful and mostly succeeding.

 

“Oh, please. You’ll be fine. And if you’re seriously desperate, call me later and I’ll bring something by. Okay?” Jun asked, already planning in his head what he’d bring over that evening. Maybe some karaage…

 

“Deal. Have fun with Yutaka. Don’t let him get anything too gaudy,” Shou said as Jun put his shoes on at the front door. 

 

“No promises. See you later!” Jun waved as he walked to Yutaka’s car. Shou waved at both of them, and then shut the door. He trudged back to his bedroom and fell face first onto the bed. The pillow still smelled like Jun. He crawled back under the blankets and breathed in his scent until he fell back asleep. They could talk about all that other stuff later.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us in bomber hell  
> We're really quite nice <3


End file.
